Her Thoughts
by LissaBelle24
Summary: She had always known deep down who he really was.


**Her Thoughts**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Charmed. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**This fanfiction is based on Piper and her thoughts surround Chris, as deep down she always knew. Would love to hear you thoughts. **

**Summary: She had always known deep down who he really was.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>One-Shot: Her Thoughts<strong>_

Piper stood in the doorway of the attic, her hands wrapped around the handles of the washing basket, clutching tightly as if willing herself to look but when she did her eyes filled with sorrow.  
>He stood hunched over the book, his left hand tucked under several pages as he flipped them with his right hands, his movements careful as he knew how fragile the book was. It could been seen in his stance the exhaustion that was sweeping over his body, he looked dead on his feet and Piper felt a pang of guilt saw straight through her heart.<p>

It was part her fault, not only hers but Phoebe and Paige's as well. They hadn't been the most welcoming and certainly not helpful. It now seemed selfish to think that he had come from the future to protect Wyatt yet they were barely helping him. Only resorting to battling demons when they posed a great threat.

She'd come to trust him to fight the demons and protect Wyatt even though the decision hadn't been a conscious one.

"Piper?"

Piper frowned as she heard his voice, he seemed distance as though he didn't want to speak to her but had noticed her presence and had to at least acknowledge her. Piper cleared her throat. "Uh, um, do you have any laundry?"

She noticed the immediate unsure look that crossed his features and Piper internally kicked herself. Laundry? She'd never asked Chris about laundry.

"Are you okay, Piper?"

Piper looked at him, her eyes staring straight into his. The familiar shade of green popping out at her. She looked at him closely; it was like she had seen those eyes before. And it wasn't just his eyes but brown hair and smile. It was as though she'd seen him before but it was impossible.

"Piper?"

Piper shook her head. It was like her thoughts that had woken her in the night were now invading her mind during the day. They seemed stupid at first but then she'd started to notice subtle things.

His sarcasm.  
>The way he fought hard for what he believed in.<br>His opinions.  
>Neurotic.<p>

They were the bits of him that was beginning to keep her awake at night. And now standing in front of him she was beginning to recognise features that shouldn't have mattered. A part of her felt like she was trying to place him in the family but another apart of her told her that she didn't need to because he was family.  
>What made her even more unsure, guilty even was the love that she was feeling for him. Not for a husband. Not for a sister but the love she felt was for a child, like the love she felt for Wyatt.<br>She'd struggled at night and fought against what she was feeling because she didn't want to accept it. Not Chris but the thought that she would have to get back together with Leo and have another child when he was still an Elder.  
>The connection was there but she was avoiding it and so was he. Chris didn't act as though he wanted to be close to her.<p>

"Piper, are you okay?"

"Hmm" Piper glanced over at Chris. "Can I ask you a question? Who are you really?" Piper didn't need permission but the way Chris shifted indicated that she was right in what she suspected.

"Piper…uh, I am Wyatt's best friend"

Piper could tell by the nervousness in his voice, the way his eyes shifted back to the book that he was lying but she chose not to call him on it. "Well as Wyatt's best friend I intend to feed you. Lunch is on the table and after that you are taking a nap" Piper determined as she turned around and stepped out of the attic.  
>She allowed the breath she had been holding to escape her lips. Two sons. She had two sons that she would mother and protect for each day possible.<p>

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read & Review?! Please**


End file.
